


Ask for help

by hereforthehurts (orphan_account)



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Autistic Luz Noceda, Autistic Meltdown, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Luz Noceda Angst, Luz Noceda has ADHD, Panic Attacks, Protective Eda Clawthorne, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hereforthehurts
Summary: Luz Noceda gets meltdowns. She doesn't know how ask for help.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Ask for help

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr request !!

"Luz?" 

Tapping, grasping, biting. She tries to anchor herself back to her body, even when it was starting to hurt.

"Luz, are you alright?" 

There were words stuck in her throat and it felt like she was choking, trying to throw it all up. Ask for help. Ask for help. _She can't._

She sees the woman in front of her reach for her arm, concern painted all over her face. Her careful, light touch sends ants crawling on her skin, and she screams before she could stop herself. " _NO!"_

"Luz!" Eda steps back, startled. Oh great, _oh great -_ is she going to be mad? Is she going to yell? Is she going to lock her limbs and restrain her and suffocate her in place - 

  
  
  
  


She's sobbing too loudly, even for her own ears.

  
  


"Luz, _hey_ , Luz I'm _so_ _sorry_ \- "

  
  
  


Her ears were ringing and she curled down to hug her knees, trying to make herself small and unseen. Maybe then, Eda would leave her alone. There's ants crawling beneath her skin, there's so many of them and they _burn -_

  
  
  


"Luz! Hey, don't - don't do that, don't - " Eda grabs on her wrist to stop her from hitting herself, _why was she hitting herself?_ "Luz, tell me how I can help, I - I don't know what to do, here, but you can't hurt yourself, okay?" 

Grip. The grip is good. Eda is strong. Strong grips are good. Slowly, she starts to choke up her words, forming broken sentences. "H - _hug_ ," she choked out, and Eda nodded, pulling her to sit on her lap. She clung on the older woman's arm like she was drowning and her life depended on it. " _Harder_."

"Like this?" Eda asks softly, tightening her arms around Luz's trembling body. 

" _Harder_ ," Luz sobs out, curling into herself and starts to throw herself back and forth. 

"It's - it's going to hurt you, Luz - "

" _Please!"_

"Okay. Okay, I - is this okay?" Eda was basically crushing the smaller girl, now. "Does it hurt?"

Luz shook.

"Okay, that - that's good. It's okay." She moves along with Luz, rocking back and forth with her. "Breathe, Luz. Deep breaths, you're okay."

Luz tries to breathe through her tight chest, biting her fingers and pulling on her hair when it doesn't work, desperate to feel something. Eda takes off her hair band and offers it to her instead - the biting and pulling becomes easier. 

"C'mon," Eda shushes, rubbing on her back, "breathe, kiddo. You can do it." 

With every struggling breath, her chest starts to slowly loosen. Her lungs stops suffocating her. The ringing in her ears fades away into nothing. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


And the world was quiet once again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" 'm sorry."

Eda clicks her tongue in sympathy, carding her fingers through her hair. " _Oh_ , Luz. C'mon, now. Don't be."

Luz nuzzles into the older woman's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Eda tells her softly. "I get panicked when you hurt yourself."

"I'm sorry. I can't help it."

"I know, kid." Eda sighs into her back. "Next time, will you call for me before it gets bad? A call for help won't hurt, you know." 

"I know." She had always been particularly bad at asking for help. Both of them are, really. "I'm trying." 

"Hey," Eda smiles softly, "that's great. I'm trying, too."

"We can try together." Luz places her fingers between hers.

"Hmm," She hums, squeezing her fingers back, "that doesn't sound like a bad idea." 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr blog!](https://hereforthehurts.tumblr.com/)


End file.
